The present invention relates to a photographing box which includes a photographing mechanism for taking the steps of photographing an object such as a figure, perform the necessary processing of the video signal, and print out the picture according to the charges given by a user, and a thermal transfer recording apparatus which is intended to be used as one of several possible ways to the automatic photographing boxes.
It has been conventionally known an instant photographing system such as a silver photo system or a diffusing transfer type silver photo system as means for outputing a printed picture after about only a few minutes. The silver photo system needs a few minutes consumed from the end of the photographing to the output of the printed photo and to provide a developing solution and a fixing solution for wet processing. The system therefore has to do a troublesome operation of exchanging the solutions and maintaining the relevant equipment. Further, since the atmospheric temperature is greatly effects on the image quality, the temperatures of the solutions are required to be minutely controlled. The diffusing transfer type silver photographing system needs to do a very costly running process.